Bonds
by Rittie
Summary: They always think that he would forget. That the scars and bruises would disappear from his soul like they do from his body. They were wrong. He remembered every single time. Independent!Smart!Naruto, FriendlyEarlyOn!Kurama,Hina&Sasu, bashing of Konoha. NaruHina with platonic friendship/family NaruHinaSasu. HIATUS (for now)/formerly called 'Blood'.
1. Prologue

_**Everyone just relax. I deleted Spring myself. The reason? Simple. I decided to re-write it and post it again somewhere in the future. Now comes a completely different story! If you love Dark!Mean! Naruto, you will love this too! Enjoy! And yes this is the prologue... it's supposed to be short to get you ... into the mood?**_

* * *

Revenge sometimes comes from the most unexpected sources.

"It's that demon boy again!"

"God, why is the Sandaime letting that thing stay in our village?"

"Hush! He doesn't know about THAT! He can't know!"

"To hell with that! That brat is the reason my sister is dead!"

"I know, but Sandaime's orders are Sandaime's orders!"

"Grr... what I wouldn't give to beat the life out of it!"

Lifeless blue eyes looked up at the faceless shadows cornering him yet again. The child, no older than perhaps seven, spoke so softly that no one heard him.

"Don't think I won't remember..."

* * *

_I will try not to make it dark for those who don't like it, so I will keep it T for now until the M rating is needed. As for pairings, right now there won't be any. Be sure to expect some through!_


	2. The History Changing Moment

_**Everyone just relax. I deleted Spring myself. The reason? Simple. I decided to re-write it and post it again somewhere in the future. Now comes a completely different story! If you love Dark!Mean! Naruto, you will love this too! Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Blood**_

* * *

"Why is she talking to him?"

"I don't know, I thought Hyuuga-sama forbade her to!"

"Oh well..."

"What do you mean "oh well"!? Someone go and move her away from the monster!"

A little girl, no more than 7 years old, looked at the sad blonde boy who was sitting on the swings, ignoring the whispers all around them.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

The child looked up, surprised at having someone call his name. To be honest, he was surprised anyone knew his name.

"How do you know my name?"

The girl blushed, dwiddling her fingers together as she tried to sum up more courage. "I... I..."

"IT'S YOU ISN'T IT!" a loud, obnoxious voice yelled over the playground as the two children turned around to see a group heading towards them. The one who shouted had pink hair and green eyes, a fierce and nearly disgusted look in the same. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO REPORTED HIM TO THE ANBU!"

"Wh-what?" the blonde boy stared at her and the other fuming children, all who appeared to be ready to use violence to get this 'information' out of him. "Report who to the ANBU? I have no clue what you talking about!"

"Right, sure you don't! You monster!" the pink-haired girl raised her right arm to slap him. Just before the hit made contact with his cheek, another soft arm snatched the pink-haired's one.

"I won't allow you to hurt him!" the girl the blonde had been talking to moments ago now had a fierce look in her pearl-like eyes, all of her shyness and confusion gone as she stopped the pinkette from harming Naruto.

"Oh? So now you are _friends _with the monster, Hinata? Never knew you'd step so low!" the pink-haired girl sneered, forcing the girl now known as Hinata to let her go.

"How I stepped low? Look into the mirror Sakura!" Hinata hissed back. Naruto stared at her, amazed that the silent girl he always saw around the Academy now looked like a lioness protecting her cub. The pink-head, now known as Sakura, stuck her nose into the air as she and her group went to confront an unsuspecting ANBU, leaving the two alone.

"You didn't have to do that..." Naruto whispered to her. Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"I had to... she has no right to treat you like that."

"But everyone does... claiming how they are just re-paying me for what I did..."

"You did nothing." Hinata looked fierce again as she spoke. "Only in their twisted minds. I-I forgot to introduce myself... I'm Hyuu-Hyuuga Hinata. It's nice to meet you."

"Uzumaki Naruto." the boy cracked a smile. "You know Hinata? I believe you and I will be great friends!"

The smile he was rewarded with made his dark and sully day much brighter.

* * *

***5 years later***

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled, sitting down beside him on their bench. Naruto, who had been doodling in his notebook, looked up at her and smiled.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan! How are you today?" he asked.

"I'm fine, how about you?" she asked shyly. Naruto reached over with his right-hand and poked her. "You are still rather adorable with that shyness of yours..."

Hinata blushed as she rubbed the spot he poked. Naruto already turned to focus on Iruka-sensei so she did the same.

"Today, we will be doing the Transformation techinique! All who pass will graduate the Academy, all who don't fail yet again and will have to try next year..." with a smile, Iruka started calling out names.

* * *

***The Next Day***

* * *

"I can't believe it Hinata-chan!" Naruto tapped his hitei-ate with a contagious happy smile on his face. "We graduated the Academy!"

"I kn-know Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled, glad to see him happy and cheerful rather than sad over the villager's comments. "We-we need to wait here for Ir-iruka-sensei to sort us into t-teams."

"Really?" Naruto smiled, his gaze sweeping over the classroom, at Shino who was playing with his bugs, at Kiba who was talking to his dog Akamaru, at Sasuke who was steadily ignoring the usual flock of fangirls around him. All in all, a normal day at the Academy. But tomorrow... Naruto's grin widened. "Well I hope that we get to be on the same team!"

"Y-you do?"

"Of course!" Naruto turned to look at her just as Iruka entered the classroom, congrudulating them on graduating and telling them on the importance of being a shinobi before he started calling out names. After a long list of names, and Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino's whines that they didn't get to be with Sasuke (them being paired with Kiba and Shino and Shikamaru and Chouji respectively), it was finally their turn. Naruto waited, exicted as there weren't many unpaired students left so the chance was pretty high in his book!

"Team 7... Uzumaki Naruto," the girls made a sigh of relief that they weren't in the same team as the demon boy, Hinata trying not to hurt them as they did. "Uchiha Sasuke..." Iruka stopped here to let the fangirls scream and shout Sasuke's name for a bit. "and lastly, Hyuuga Hinata!"

"EH!?" exclaimed Sakura and Ino, in a perfect tandem. "HOW DID SHE GET TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN!?"

Sasuke on his part didn't seem to care. In fact, he looked relieved to have gotten such normal teammates compared to what he could have ended up with. Despite popular belief, Sasuke didn't hate or resent Naruto for anything (he just loved teasing the other) and had gotten along quite well with the Hyuuga clan before that... night. All in all, it was a fairly good team in Sasuke's book.

Meanwhile, Naruto was dancing around with Hinata, happiness radiating out of him.

* * *

_AN: Man... well, you should thank that one flame for the length of this chapter... yeah I hope you like it ^^_


	3. Interlude: Bonds That Transcend Time

**Interlude: Bonds That Transcend Time**

* * *

"Ne, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled running towards the Hyuuga heirs as Sasuke tried to exit the Academy (tried being the keyword as his over obssessive fangirls were sobbing because they weren't on the same team with him. No matter if that team would have 30 or so people than.) and stopped in front of her. "I was thinking that we should do something as a team! Like eat some ramen at Ichiraku's!"

"That sounds wonderful Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled. "But shouldn't we ask Sasuke-san to join us?"

"Oh that teme?" Naruto turned to look at the raven-haired Uchiha and sneered. "Can't you see that he is too busy with his fangirls? Besides like this, it will only be..." he sighed as he saw Hinata walking towards the small crowd that gathered around the Uchiha. "... us."

"Sasuke-san!" Hinata called a bit louder, trying to be heard over the noises the other girls made. Ignoring the glares and hisses she got for getting their Sasuke-kun's attention, she faced him. "Sasuke-san! Would you like to join Naruto-kun and I for lunch? It's what we decided to do for team bonding!"

"If it's that thing, I can only imagine that ramen is involved..." Sakura smirked.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun would rather stay with us than go eat ramen with you two!" boasted Ino as the other girls agreeded with them.

"Thank you for the invitation Hinata." Sasuke's tone was polite. "I will take it up."

"What!?" his fangirls screamed shocked as they watched their beloved Sasuke-kun walk with that girl towards that thing. Screams of outrage could be heard as the three walked towards Ichiraku, chatting here and there about who their sensei would be and what not.

* * *

**AN: **I decided to do this interlude because I remembered a moment in that episode. Naruto asking Sakura to go eat out as a team, her refusing only to ask Sasuke the same thing a moment later and him refusing... yeah this Team 7 moment seems nicer doesn't it?


	4. The Bell Test! Failed Or Not?

**Well guys! We are officially getting closer to the Land Of Waves Arc! Meaning, whatever you like it or not, you will be reading about it... through I won't be doing all of the major events in Naruto (That alone would take at least 20 chapters... add in Shippuden on that... yeah...) so for now it will be the Land Of Wave Arc than the arc that YOU guys pick out! Oh it has to be an arc in Naruto, not Shippuden. And the next update won't be until I get 15 reviews in total... so 8 more? XD Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Bell Test! Failed Or Not?**_

* * *

"Ha!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat a bucket full of flour over the door. "This will teach him for being late!"

Hinata, who was sitting crosslegged on the desk beside a silent Sasuke, twiddled her fingers as she looked at him.

"N-Naruto-kun... I don't think that's a good idea. S-sensei is a Jounin... he won't fall for it."

"I don't care!" growled Naruto. "All the other teams already left for their... whatever the heck it is that they do with their sensei's!"

"Hn. Idiot." Sasuke smirked.

"What did you say!?" Naruto exploded on him, Hinata sighing inbetween the two now arguering forces. As an result, she was the only one to notice the door open as well as the bucket falling on top of a silver-haired man's head. Naruto turned around and began laughing as Sasuke sighed and Hinata blushed.

"Hehe! You fell for it didn't you!"

"I decided it." the man spoke in a low voice. "I already hate you all."

* * *

"Alright." their Sensei spoke, clasping his hands together. "I thought saying our names and getting to know each other better first would be a good start. So basically your likes, dislikes and dream. Here, I will go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I'm a Jounin, I wear a mask... I like books... that's about it."

"What!?" Naruto shouted. "You basically told us what we already know!" as Kakashi grabbed one of his books.

"So?" Kakashi looked at him casually as Naruto steamed. "Your turn now blondie."

"Fine!" Naruto hoofed. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I love ramen! What I hate is the five minutes it takes for instant ramen to heat up! My dream is to become Hokage one day! Believe it!"

"Great." Kakashi said dully than looked at the only girl on the team. "Now you."

"I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata." she said. "I'm from the Hy-Hyuuga clan. What I love is cinn-cinnamon rolls and pressed fl-flowers... I hate... ehm... nothing... and my dream is to be a good medical-nin one day."

"Right." Kakashi looked at the last brooding member of his team.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." the raven said, hands clasped in front of his face. "I don't hate anything, but I don't particulary love anything either. What I have is not a dream but a goal. I'm going to avenge my clan and re-build it one day."

_"Great, a hyper idiot, a wannabe avenger and a shy damsel in distress..." _Kakashi thought. "_Sandaime and Yondaime must be laughing at me right now."_

* * *

"Here we are than." Kakashi spoke, still sounding dull, having lead them to Training Field number 3. "Today we shall be doing a bell test. I sincerly hope you haven't eaten breakfast."

"Why would that matter?" Naruto glared.

"It doesn't." Kakashi muttered. "I just want you to fail like the rest of them..."

"What was that Sensei?" Hinata asked, having not heard what he said.

"Nothing, nothing... now than. This is called the Bell Test." he started to explain, taking out two bells tied together with a rope. "The two of you who get the bells pass. The other one goes back to the Academy."

"What!? But that's not fair!" Naruto cried. "There is only two bells! It could be either one of us!"

"Exactly." Kakashi put them around his belt. "Now... than on my signal!"

"Screw it!" Naruto went into an offencive attack as Hinata and Sasuke hid.

"I didn't say start yet..." Kakashi sighed evading Naruto's attacks. "Now... START!"

* * *

After a couple of miserable hours, it was time for lunch. Neither of them had been able to get a ball thanks to Kakashi-sensei's skills. As it was now, Sasuke and Hinata were about to eat their lunch while Naruto (who had been tied by Kakashi-sensei to a log for cheating) was allowed no food. He had to suffer through watching his teammates eat. Kakashi had left long ago so Hinata deemed it safe to lift a piece of sushi with her chopsticks to Naruto's mouth.

"H-here... Narut-Naruto-kun..." she smiled. Sasuke, realizing what she was thinking about, lifting his bento too for Naruto to eat.

"You guys..." Naruto had tears in his eyes as his mouth watered, but just before he was able to grab a bite, Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke.

"I see you broke another rule." Kakashi said sternly as Team 7 stared at him in surprised and slight fear. "But that doesn't matter now... a shinobi who breaks the rules is scum... but a shinobi who abandons his friends is even worse than scum." with that he smiled through his mask. "You pass. Congradulations, Team 7!"

"What!?" exclaimed all three of them at once.

* * *

**AN: **That was oddly fun to write... :D Anyways, flames will be used to fuel Sasuke's hatred for Itachi. So if you want Ita-kun dead, go right ahead ;)


End file.
